peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hole
' ' Holez redirects here. Hole was an American alternative rock band that formed in Los Angeles, California in 1989. The band was fronted by vocalist, lyricist, and rhythm guitarist Courtney Love (widow of Kurt Cobain, singer of Nirvana), who formed Hole with lead guitarist Eric Erlandson. Hole had a revolving line-up of bassists and drummers, their most prolific being drummer Patty Schemel, and bassists Kristen Pfaff and Melissa Auf der Maur. Hole achieved considerable commercial and critical success throughout the 1990s, initially releasing singles through independent labels. The group officially disbanded in 2002 and its members began solo careers and other projects. In 2009, Love announced she was reforming Hole as the sole returning member. In November 2012, however, Love stated on her Twitter account that she was working now under her own name as a solo artist, and that "Hole is dead". In April 2014, Love confirmed that she had been rehearsing new material with Hole's founding lead guitarist Eric Erlandson, as well as former bandmates Melissa Auf der Maur and Patty Schemel, and that a reunion of the band was being planned. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of riot girl acts such as Babes in Toyland, who Courtney Love, the singer of Hole, was once a member of. Hole were first played on Peel's show in the summer of 1990 and were invited for a couple of sessions on his show. Their Live Through This album was voted by Peel as his Top 20 Albums. In 1993, Peel mentioned that the band was the best at the Phoenix Festival on 02 August 1993 (Ö3): "The best set I thought (I couldn't see them all because I had to spend the entire time on the main stage and four of my alternative stages as well, which had on a lot of the bands that I wanted to see), but on the main stage and by some distance the best set came from Hole, perhaps rather surprisingly, because they've come in for a lot of criticism over the past few years, really I suppose because Courtney Love married Kurt Cobain... but as a band they really cared about what they were doing and their set at the Phoenix Festival was especially good." Also at the Reading Festival, he described the band on 25 August 1995: "I think you have to say that once again the highlight of the day at the Reading Festival, in spite of all the other extraordinary things hat have gone on, was the performance by Hole. I was backstage when Courtney Love arrived, obviously the centre of attention. It was all American, in fact, backstage: the only thing you heard spoken was American. Courtney arrived in a London taxi...which was kind of a dramatic entrance to what you'd normally expect. I have to say when she got out of the taxi she was staggering slightly and sort of supported by security people...disappeared into a van somewhere, but then came back out and went onto the stage, and it was yet another, as with last year, another absolutely electrifying performance. The thing about Hole, as far as I'm concerned...they can be alarming, disconcerting, they can be embarrassing at times, but you want to see and hear every second of it." Festive Fifty Entries *1991 Festive Fifty: Teenage Whore #10 *1991 Festive Fifty: Burn Black #07 *1993 Festive Fifty: Beautiful Son #47 *1993 Festive Fifty: Olympia #25 *1994 Festive Fifty: Doll Parts #45 *1994 Festive Fifty: Miss World #17 *1995 Festive Fifty: Violet #28 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1991-11-19. First Broadcast: 05 January 1992. Repeated: 13 March 1992. This session was released on the Ask For It EP (CD, Caroline Records, 1995). *Violet / Forming / Drown Soda / Doll Parts 2. Recorded: 1993-03-25. First Broadcast: 16 April 1993. Repeated: 13 August 1993, Peel Summer 1993 *The Void / Olympia / She Walks On Me (Sic) / Pee Girl Live *Recorded: 1994-08-26. First Broadcast: 02 December 1994 #Plump #Beautiful Son #Miss World #Jennifer's Body #Asking For It #Gutless #Pee Girl #Babies #Credit In The Straight World #Teenage Whore #Doll Parts #Violet #I Will Always Stay *Recorded: 1995-08-25. First Broadcast: 25 August 1995 #Miss World #Sugar Coma #Penny Royal Tea #Credit #Babies #Doll Parts #Violet Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ]] ;1990 *18 June 1990: Retard Girl (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 53 *27 June 1990: Retard Girl (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *29 August 1990: Retard Girl (7") Sympathy For The Record ;1991 *27 January 1991: Dicknail (7": Dicknail b/w Burnblack) Sub Pop *02 February 1991: Dicknail (7") Sub Pop *02 February 1991: Burnblack (7" - Dicknail) Sub Pop *09 February 1991: Dicknail (7" - Dicknail b/w Burnblack) Sub Pop SP 93 *10 February 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 168 (BFBS)): 'Burnblack (7"-Dicknail)' (City Slang) *17 February 1991: Burnblack (7" b/w) *17 February 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 170 (BFBS)): 'Dicknail (7")' (City Slang) *Peel Late Summer 1991: Dicknail (7" - Dicknail b/w Burnblack) Sup Pop SP 93 *19 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Dicknail (7" - Dicknail / Burn Black) Sub Pop (JP: "Well if they're that good live, I mean good live as they're on that record, I may come back to you a changed man in a week's time.") *23 August 1991 (BFBS): Burnblack (7" - Dicknail b/w Burnblack) Sub Pop *31 August 1991: Teenage Whore (7")' (City Slang) 04070-40 *08 September 1991: 'Teenage Whore (7")' (City Slang) *15 September 1991: Mrs Jones / Berry / Loaded (LP - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang *21 September 1991: Babydoll (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 *22 September 1991: Good Sister / Bad Sister (LP - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang *HO John Peel 36 1991: Sassy (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 *27 September 1991 (BFBS): Babydoll (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 *27 September 1991 (BFBS): Pretty On The Inside / Clouds (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang *07 October 1991 (Ö3): 'Mrs. Jones (LP-Pretty On The Inside)' (City Slang) (JP: 'I can play you any one track from this and they'd all astonish you, but this is the one that's perhaps the best of the lot.') * ]]12 October 1991: 'Babydoll (LP-Pretty On The Inside)' (City Slang) *17 October 1991 (Radio Mafia): Mrs. Jones (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang *18 October 1991 (BFBS): Clouds (LP - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang (JP: 'One of the LP's of the year for me, it's called Pretty On The Inside by Hole.') *Peel 001 (Radio Bremen): Pretty On The Inside (LP - Pretty On The Inside) Caroline *Peel 002 (Radio Bremen): Babydoll (LP - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang *02 November 1991: 'Berry (LP-Pretty On The Inside)' (City Slang) *28 November 1991 (Radio Mafia): Babydoll (album - Pretty On The Inside) (1991) Caroline Records *22 December 1991: Mrs Jones (LP - Pretty On The Inside) (City Slang) *29 December 1991: Good Sister Bad Sister (LP - Pretty On The Inside) (City Slang) ;1992 *08 February 1992: Burn Black (b/w 7" Teenage Whore) City Slang 04070-40 *Peel Early Feb 1992: Burn Black (b/w 7" Teenage Whore) City Slang 04070-40 *03 April 1992: (JP: 'This next one's for Gavin Morgan, who appeared on Fifteen To One in a Hole T-shirt last week: got into the last three as well, but didn't win.') ]] ;1993 *26 March 1993: My Beautiful Son (12") City Slang 04916-02 *02 April 1993: My Beautiful Son (12") City Slang 04916-02 not 26th *02 April 1993: 20 Years In The Dakota... (12") City Slang 04916-02 *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): My Beautiful Son (12") City Slang 04916-02 *09 April 1993: 20 Years In The Dakota... (12" - Beautiful Son) City Slang EFA 04916-02 *10 April 1993 (BFBS): Beautiful Son (7") City Slang *08 May 1993: '20 Years In The Dakota (12"-Beautiful Son (green vinyl))' (City Slang) *29 May 1993: Teenage Whore (7 inch)’ (City Slang) 1991 FF #10 *11 June 1993: ‘Burn Black (7 inch – Teenage Whore)’ (City Slang) 1991 FF #07 *Peel Summer 1993: My Beautiful Son (Word) *Peel Summer 1993: Burn Black (7" – Teenage Whore) City Slang 04070-40 *07 August 1993: (JP: ... ‘on Friday it’s a repeat of a startling session from Hole. If you missed it the first time round you mustn’t miss is a second time.) *25 December 1993: 'Beautiful Son (single)' (City Slang) FF #47 * ]]25 December 1993: 'Olympia' (Peel Session) FF #25 *1993 Compilation: 20 Years In The Dakota (12" - My Beautiful Son) (City Slang) ;1994 *11 March 1994: ‘Miss World (7 inch)’ (City Slang) *11 March 1994: ‘Credit In The Straight World (CD - Live Through This)’ (City Slang) *12 March 1994: Miss World (7") City Slang EFA 04936-7 *19 March 1994: ‘Miss World (7 inch)’ (City Slang) *26 March 1994 (BBC World Service): 'Miss World (7")' (Tim/Kerr) *02 April 1994 (BFBS): Miss World (7") City Slang EFA 04936-7 *15 April 1994: Plump (CD: Live Through This) Geffen *16 April 1994: ‘Jennifers Body (CD - Live Through This )’ City Slang * ]]30 April 1994: Doll Parts (album - Live Through This) City Slang EFA 04935-2 *Peel April 1994: Doll Parts (album - Live Through This) City Slang EFA 04935-2 *05 September 1994 (Ö3): 'Miss World (CD-Live Through This)' (Geffen) *17 December 1994: 'Doll Parts (7")' (Geffen) FF #45 *23 December 1994: 'Miss World (CD-Live Through This)' (Geffen) FF #17 ;1995 *11 February 1995 (BBC World Service): 'Circle 1 (split 7" with Monkeywrench-(Germs)' (Gasatanka) as The Holez *17 March 1995: 'Hungry Like The Wolf (Maxi CD-Doll Parts)' (City Slang) *18 March 1995: The Void (single - Doll Parts) City Slang EFA 04958-2 *25 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Hungry Like The Wolf (Maxi CD-Doll Parts)' (City Slang) *31 March 1995: 'Hungry Like The Wolf (CD single-Doll Parts)' (Geffen) (JP: 'Did you see 'em on Top Of The Pops? It's kind of a will-she-won't-she moment, I must say.') * ]]01 July 1995: 'He Hit Me It Felt Like A Kiss (CDS–Violet)' (Geffen) *10 July 1995 (BBC World Service): He Hit Me It Felt Like A Kiss (CD single – Violet) Geffen *14 July 1995: 'Old Age (CDS–Violet)' (Geffen) *22 July 1995 (BFBS): 'Old Age (CDS–Violet)' (Geffen) *22 September 1995: Drown Soda (CD - Ask For It) Caroline *23 September 1995: Violet (CD -Ask For It) Caroline *29 September 1995: 'Pale Blue Eyes (CD-Ask For It)' (Caroline) (JP: 'That's Courtney Love giving a Lou Reed song a good thrashing. Pity she can't do the same thing for Lou, really.') *29 December 1995: 'Violet (LP-Ask For It)' (Caroline) FF #28 ''(JP: 'There's some dispute over which year that it originally came out on record, it's been out so many times and in so many different forms, but this, the version that was definitely released last year but recorded for our programme in 1991, so certainly eligible on that score.')'' ;1996 *24 February 1996: Teenage Whore (JJJ Live) (EP - Softer, Softest) Geffen GED 22095 *01 March 1996: 'Hungry Like The Wolf (JJJ Live) (CDS-Softer, Softest)' (Geffen) *22 July 1996: Doll Parts (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1997 * ]]06 August 1997: ‘Turpentine (CD Single - The First Session )’ Sympathy for the Record Industry ;1998 *10 September 1998: Petals (LP: Celebrity Skin) GEFFEN=GED=25164 ;1999 *17 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Drag (single - Malibu) Geffen *24 June 1999: Awful (CD Single) Geffen *04 July 1999 (BFBS): Drag (CD - Malibu) Geffen *23 November 1999: 'Northern Star (CD-Celebrity Skin)' (Geffen) ;Best Of Peel *Best Of Peel Vol 7: Retard Girl (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 53 *Best Of Peel Vol 22: 'Dicknail (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *Best Of Peel Vol 23: 'Burnblack (7 inch-B side of Dicknail)' (Sub Pop) *Best Of Peel Vol 38: 'Pretty On The Inside / Clouds (LP-Pretty On The Inside)' (City Slang) See Also *Top 20 Albums *120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists